An electrical connector component, also known as a circuit connector, is a conductive device used to bridge two conductors in one loop, so that current or a signal can flow from one conductor to another conductor. The electrical connector component is widely used in various electrical circuits and plays a role of connecting or disconnecting current or a signal.
At present, the electrical connector component includes a plug connector and a socket connector. The socket connector is generally assembled on a print circuit board, and the plug connector is assembled on a line terminal. When the socket connector and the plug connector are jointed, the printed circuit board and the line terminal are electrically connected. However, in an actual use process, the socket connector and the plug connector may be inserted obliquely or reversely. When the socket connector and the plug connector are inserted obliquely, a terminal of the socket connector may be connected to a metal shell of the plug connector, or, a terminal of the plug connector may be connected to a metal shell of the socket connector, resulting in a short circuit and affecting transmission of the electrical connector component. When the socket connector and the plug connector are inserted reversely, a signal cannot be transmitted, and the connectors may be damaged due to overexertion during insertion.